


Waterloo Teeth

by DevonShea



Series: Scars of War [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Tattoos, Tragedy, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: After the Battle at Dunkirk is over, civilians start to come out of hiding.This is NOT a happy story.





	Waterloo Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Although I never intended to write one, I guess this could be considered a sequel to my drabble, BRASS.

The boy adjusted the kerchief around his nose.  It had been two days since the guns had stopped firing.  He ignored the stench of corpses around him and riffled through the jacket on the soldier before him.  The body was starting to bloat but the clothes were still in good shape. His countryman had died from a bullet to the head while fighting with the Englishmen who’d died around him giving as many as possible a chance to escape the beaches.

The Germans had already retrieved any weapons the dead and captured soldiers had dropped.  He quickly unbuttoned the shirt to strip the man. Winter was months away, but the boy knew it was going to be a long war.  If his family was going to survive, they’d need what he could scavenge. As he pulled the shirt away from the soldier’s skin, he saw a tattoo over the man’s heart.  He couldn’t help reading it: 

Lancelot du Lac

Troyes, France

A+

épousé Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
